bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yhwach
| image = |race = Quincy | age = | gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Leader of the Vandenreich | team = Vandenreich | base of operations = | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 484 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} The Vandenreich Leader is the leader of the eponymous group, the Vandenreich. Appearance The Vandenreich Leader has long black hair which reaches past his shoulders and red-brown eyes Bleach manga; Chapter 495, color page. He has thin eyebrows and well-kempt mutton chops; otherwise, he is clean-shaven. He wears white trousers which are mostly covered by a long white coat with large buttoned cuffs. Over this, he wears a black cloak which reaches down to the ground. He wears long white boots which have two rows of buttons on the front. Personality He claims to dislike arguments and brutally stops rows between his subordinates. He does not value his subordinates, wounding and even slaying them when he deems them to have fulfilled their use.Bleach manga; Chapter 484, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 485, page 14-15 History About 1000 years ago, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto failed to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 16-17 At some point during the seventeen months after the defeat of Sōsuke Aizen, the Vandenreich invaded Hueco Mundo, and he personally defeated its ruler Tier Harribel. As a result, he imprisoned her and claimed Hueco Mundo as the territory of the Vandenreich, as well as another foundation stone to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 16-17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 486, page 10''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 487, page 17 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc When Luders Friegen returns to the Vandenreich base, he starts a row with Asguiaro Ebern. The leader severs Luders's arm, complaining that he dislikes arguments. Luders struggles to his knees, declining the leader's offer to allow him to lie down before him. He states that five days is required for both them and Soul Society to prepare for the battle. This prompts the leader to question if Luders is a prophet. When Luders denies this, he asks why Luders is talking about the future. He attacks Luders, resulting in a large amount of blood flying into the air and promptly turns his attention to Asguiaro, telling him that he has no reason to praise or blame him and that he did enough to slow down Ichigo Kurosaki. While pointing at him, he tells Asguiaro that his job is finished and that he can become a foundation stone to build peace. As Asguiaro erupts in a torrent of blood, one of his subordinates asks if it is alright to kill Arrancar, who ought to be precious due to not needing to be taught how to fight. He dismisses this, saying that he can acquire as many Arrancar as he wishes. He states that Hueco Mundo is already their territory and looks at the imprisoned Tier Harribel.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, pages 1-2 & 12-17 One of the Vandenreich members picks up Asguiaro's medallion and examines it, noticing that it was used but Asguiaro was unable to seal Ichigo's Bankai. The Leader states that they need a special plan to seal it. The Leader states that "hot-blooded fools" can be useful at times and orders him to instruct the 'Jagdarmee' of Hueco Mundo to collect "a few idiots" alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 14-16 A while later, he is informed that Ichigo is battling Kirge Opie. Noting that it is the perfect opportunity to do so, he orders a subordinate to notify the Stern Ritter as they are about to invade Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 12-13 As Ryūnosuke Yuki and the 13th Division ready themselves for battle, the Vandenreich leader appears above them, having already bypassed the Shakonmaku. He comments on their expectation that the Vandenreich would attack one of Seireitei's gates and that war is tough.Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 17 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: According to Kirge Opie, the Vandenreich Leader has strength paralleling that of an Espada, as he was able to defeat the Third Espada Tier Harribel without much difficulty, while the former Espada could "do nothing in front of him". Reishi Manipulation: The Vandenreich Leader is capable of taking reishi and solidifying it at will. He can create an intricate throne for him to sit upon and break it down with ease, transforming it into steps to ascend to higher levels.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 15 Quotes *(To Asguiaro Ebern and Luders Friegen) "How many times do I have to tell you? I will tolerate no petty bickering in my presence. Conflict does not please me." *"Conflict is always such a bitter affair."Bleach manga; Chapter 493, page 17 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Vandenreich